The Shame of Satisfaction
by Fatal Twist
Summary: One Shot Ashe/Balthier. Warning lemon. Sky pirates are known for their persistence...


**Warning: **Contains sexual situations. Mature adults only.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to FF12.

**The Shame of Satisfaction**

That night after the party, Ashe made her way up to her rooms after parting with her guards, and stood outside her guest room door, searching for her keys. She had been drinking fairly more than she regularly did during parties, but this party celebrated her first month as Queen again, and she had to exceed expectations that night.

She found her keys and fumbled with the lock, and after a moment, she heard it click open. She sighed and let herself in, only to be pushed against the wall and have the door close to the hallway outside. The man in her room had been waiting for her this time it seemed, and he locked the door with one hand while he held onto her with the other. She let out a little squeak in surprise and she knew that if she had not been drinking so much, she would have hit him or at least thrown him off her. She was pinned against the wall by the shoulders and the man who was standing inches from her was all too familiar to her. She almost laughed out in relief that it wasn't someone a little more terrifying.

"Balthier," she gasped, lightly, "what are you doing in my room? Let me go."

However, the man had the drink on his breath and he smirked as one of his fingers began to play in her hair around her face. His eyes were dark with passion and lust. This didn't frighten Ashe, what frightened her was that he would force himself on her lest he loose his dignity of a smooth talker and a man of high honor – pirate or no. She had never known him to get so uncontrollably drunk that he would lust after someone and show up uninvited in their room. She, at least, was thankful it wasn't anyone else he was lusting after but his rightful bedmate.

"What if I don't want to?" he cooed, softly in her ear and nibbled the tip of it lightly. Normally, this would have made her squirm, but she wasn't about to let him get to her easily.

"I said get off me," she said, sternly, but this seemed to only worsen the situation. His finger, which had been innocently playing with her hair, now traced a delicate line down her jaw, neck and found the cup rim of her bra in a rather flimsy shirt she had donned earlier that day for the party. Obviously, it was a poor choice for the occasion and one liked it a little too much.

"I love your scent and your taste," Balthier hissed, seductively in her ear. His hand cupped her breast playfully over the shirt, and Ashe let a short, quiet gasp escape her. However, given that he was inches from her, it pleased him to hear it, and he grew impatient. "Don't you want this?" he asked, carefully, leaving small kisses down her neck, to which she tried not to arch her chin.

"You're drunk," she said, stubbornly, "and you're rough when you drink."

"I thought you liked that," Balthier smirked, his hand left her breast hard and peeked, as it trailed another line down her stomach and over her bare thigh. She found herself cursing her choice of attire once more at the tiny skirt, which was now being lifted on her right by his rather intrusive hand. The other hand was still pinning her to the wall.

"Not when you're drunk," she responded, weakly, as she felt his fingers brush lightly against her inner leg and start further up between her thighs. She tried her best to not widen the gap between her legs, so that he would find it difficult to gain entry to her underwear, but his knee forced them open and his finger went up and brushed her sensitive core gently.

She hadn't meant to moan, but she did and this pleased him even more, it seemed. "Don't," she pleaded, but to no avail, and his fingers pushed her underwear aside and stroked her fleshy wetness. The touch was warm and surprisingly inviting and it sent shivers through her body. She felt a great temptation to tell him to go further and satisfy her lust for him, but she refused to give in to his shameful state.

"If you dislike what I'm doing, then why are you so wet?" Balthier hissed, dangerously. His finger spread the wetness and he began to playfully flick her clit. She hadn't meant to arch her back at him and moan out in pleasure, but she had and she regretted it afterward. He let out a mischievous laugh and his finger dipped into her entrance, teasing her. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she could feel her pulse quicken in her ears. She heard herself moan, and blushed at the sound of it.

Balthier seemed rather impressed at this, and he said, softly, "Shall I say, I told you so?"

Ashe refused to agree with him, but her body was screaming for more. His one finger had turned into two and he was creating a rhythm in and out that made her mind scream for satisfaction and her body tremble with the desire for more. She found herself arching into him and even moving with his strokes.

His breath quickened, and he abruptly removed his fingers from her hot, wet core, and said, "Now, let's try this again, shall we? Do you still wish my leave?"

Ashe found that she was moaning for him to continue. This seemed to answer his question, and he slowly started to remove her clothing from her already shivering body. Ashe found that her hands were undressing him as well, button by button his shirt was removed, and he helped her by throwing it aside carelessly.

His mouth found her hard nipples just after her bra was slipped off her shoulders, and she moaned again in pleasure as she felt him suck gently. His tongue roamed her sensitive skin and she arched against him in response. Her hands fumbled at his pants, and she pulled him towards her by the buckle, instructing him silently for him to help her with it. Naturally, he obeyed her and dropped his pants, leaving only his boxers between him and her entrance.

"Hurry," she hissed. She would hardly admit that it had been her voice to utter that lustful sound, "I need you now!"

"Good things come to those who wait," Balthier cooed in her ear, teasingly. She was impatient, and she dipped down to remove his boxers. She was glad that he had let her do this without interruption, and she was also glad to find that he was fully hardened beneath the thin fabric. She gave him a mischievous look from her position down on the floor, and he braced himself for her warm touch, as she fed herself with his erection.

It pleased her equally more to hear his moans of pleasure when she wetted his member in her mouth. She flicked the tip of him with her tongue lightly, and caused him to arch further into her mouth. She enjoyed teasing him. It was a hobby of hers. As his moans turned into full out cries of pleasure, it wasn't long until he let his milk into her mouth. She swallowed it without a mess and worked him back up again. However, before she could start him up for another round, he had forced her to stand and led her to the bed, where she was pushed backwards onto the covers.

She spread herself for him, hoping that he would commit to her right away, but he did not. Instead, he crawled low and dipped his face between her thighs and before she knew it, she felt the warm wetness of his tongue in her. She cried out in pleasure and arched her back again to his movements. She felt her walls pulse in on his tongue as he teased her continuously.

Finally, the game was over, and he caught her lips for the first time. Before she knew it, she was being filled with him and she parted her legs as much as she could to accommodate his size and make it comfortable for the both of them. She felt his member pulse inside her and she found that she was moving in union with him as he dove in and out of her. She moaned with the pleasure as the heat increased. She cooed his name once or twice, before she felt her walls start to pulse again, and she increased the speed.

Their breaths quickened with their pulses and their thrusts deepened for the both of them. The pleasure grew so potent that Ashe found she almost wanted to stop him and let it ebb away, while at the same time she lusted for more. Her mind couldn't take it, and she heard herself cry out as the explosion built up to the climax. Balthier was having difficulty keeping his moans quiet, as the room next to them was another guest room, but both knew he was failing miserably. And so, when the climax finally came, neither cared about who heard them. All that mattered was that the pleasure was so extreme, it coursed through their bodies. Balthier let his seed inside her as a final act of lust, and Ashe fell limp with him still inside her.

Both were simply too tired to move and too warm to care about drawing the blankets around themselves. All that mattered at the moment was that satisfaction had finally come for the both of them, and now sleep was drifting into their minds. Before Balthier had fallen asleep, he muttered, "And was that all to your liking, princess?"

"Yes, and I'll order another in the morning when I wake," she replied, smiling.

This is my first lemon ever, and my very first story on this site. I hope you liked it. If so, please review, and thank you for reading my story.


End file.
